watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beta features in Watch Dogs
Through the development of Watch Dogs, several features were seen in a Beta form, where they were either deleted or redesigned into an existent feature. Most of these can be seen in the E3 2012 and 2013 Gameplay Demos. List of Beta Features General *Pedestrians and vehicles were more dynamic in the streets at certain situations. When Aiden caused an accident on the intersection, vehicles crashes a bit different (feels less heavier than the actual physics) and pedestrians were trying to see what happened. Drivers are seen dead on the accident and a nearby vehicle abruptly stops on the same. *The Combat Focus was very simple opposed to the actual counterpart. When activated, it doesn't show the amount of focus left and doesn't highlight enemy's profile (the outer lines). *Aiden's arrow on the radar was blue instead of white. *Police were meant to shoot through the windows at higher heat levels. *Female Police officers were meant to make appearances. *The Heat Level position was different and redesigned several times. *Music in Dot connection was different, the same music is used in the Infinite92 Gentlemen Club. *Sprinting with Pistols/SMG's had a different animation *Sprinting animation was different. *Sprint start animation was faster. *Hacking animation was different, similiar animation can be seen in Watch Dogs 2. *Aiden's pistol equip animation was different, in E3 he equips the pistol and puts his Mask on in the same time. *Walking with hands in pockets animation got changed, previously it was "Chilly Slow Walk". *Animation for throwing the IED's was different. *When using Profiler aiden was looking at the highlighted person. *Camera position got changed. Characters *Aiden's Hair and Face were different. *Aiden Coat was more "detached" which made his coat wiggle more. *Aiden's Mask and Undershirt had a bit different colours. *There was a concept art of Clara where she had different hair, black torso , creamy undershirt and blue jeans. Missions *The mission featured in the Demo was very different from the actual ones in the game. The place where it occurs, the Dot ConneXion, is the same as in the mission The Defalt Condition, while Joseph DeMarco, the target in this beta mission, was carried onto the final mission of the Human Traffic sidemission. *Mission guidelines are shown in a blue color and shows almost on the middle left of the screen, instead of being in a green color on the top left. Weapons *Two weapons were removed or replaced from the final game. A pistol called 92-FS and an assault rifle called M-468. Given their appearances, it is likely they were replaced by the 1911 and the Wildfire, respectively. *Bullet trails were more visible. * As seen in the image, some weapons will have a similar aspects from their real-life counterparts. For example, the SG-90 lacks a stock, the Vector .45ACP have a larger magazine and the M107 features a bipod. **The M107 have a missing layout of the lower ring attached to the weapon in-game. Vehicles ]] *Police cars were supposed to appear with a different livery and a combination of blue and red emergency lights, as seen in the demo. This was changed into the default police livery of the CPD and only blue emergency lights. *The police helicopter was not seen on the radar. *License plates were more complex than the actual version. The former pattern was a number, three letters and three numbers (1AAA111), rather than the current version. *The Talos depicted in the E3 Gameplay Demo originally had Centaurus badges in a similar way to modern Land Rover SUVs (chrome letterings on the front and rear ends). However, it was early scrapped and it was featured in the final game with two badges instead. Other Watch Dogs trailers also featured the Talos with the current badges on it. Map icons *Most map icons were more simple than their actual counterparts and are mostly plain white. For example, the CTOS Control Center icon lacks the hexagon that surrounds it. *When Aiden selects a device to hack, it was shown on every part of the map. It was likely changed due to being too obstructive in the radar. *The Neutralize icon for vehicular targets has a different beeping sound and a red color, instead of blue. Graphics *The original graphics and physics of Watch Dogs were much better and more realistic than what the final version was, as revealed at E3 2012. Hacker Wheel *The Hacker wheel was supposed to store all possible hack assets in the game such as traffic lights, subway systems, steam pipes, etc. These were rearranged into an easier version where items can be hacked within range, while the weapon wheel now stores craftable items and weapons. Map and Interiors * Dot connection hanging sculpture was different, in final game it replicate's defalt mask. *Dot connection had different Lights. *Inside pharmacy there were more tables. *Fence door was closed as seen in PS4 Gameplay Footage. *There was another fence and the Lift didn't exist as seen in PS4 Gameplay Footage. Cut Automaker *When selecting the Car On Demand app, the main icon appears over a background image with badges of every automaker. What is odd is that a letter "K" badge and a dog badge appears on the same, even though both does not appear on any of the available vehicles. Category:Features Category:Features in Watch Dogs